My Immortal: Our Comments
by FlamingMemories
Summary: Another my immortal comments fic. I shall be doing this with my friend. My friend has done the first chapter and we'll keep swapping back and forth from there. So, yeah. Warning: Do not read if you want to keep brain cells. I have lost so many...


My Immortal, Our Comments.

A/N: I know this has been done so many times, but I have only just read this and I think I have died. So Lillian and I decided to co-write this, with our comments. The first chapter will be me commenting, the next will be her! We don't own this story, obviously. Oh, and this is LovingLizForever. Okay, try to enjoy!

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz Well actually sweetie, it's spelt thanks. But of course, it's only an authors note, it doesn't matter does it? (get it, coz Im goffik) That is probably the cheesiest thing I have ever heard, and I live with my dad, I thought that was bad! 2 my gf Girlfriend do you mean? Let's remember that this is a story writing website, and you have to spell things correctly, no offense of course. (ew not in that way) uh okay? What way did you mean then? raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story I'm guessing they haven't helped you with this authors note? and spelling. I wouldn't have guessed. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life Well, wasn't that a bit random? u rok 2! Was that supposed to make sense? MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way That name is so long, is that even allowed? and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) I would never have guessed. with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee Okay, I would have added in a comment somewhere across this ever so long sentence but I just want to add in that you should probably add a comma here. (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) That depends what type of music you listen to, of course.. I'm not related to Gerard Way When did we say you were?! Am I missing something? but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. Ah, so there's the reason. Hang on, if you were related to him, then wouldn't that be awkward because then you'd fancy someone in your family. I'm just saying. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. This is getting boring now, hearing about who you are. We don't want to know. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch Hang on…I thought you were a vampire? Dafuq?0_o and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England So, you are a witch/vampire who attends a wizards school in England? Okay then… where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen) Well, we would have never of guessed.. I'm a goth I think we have all figured that out, considering the fact you've told us that you have white skin and listen to Evanescence (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black Isn't that what most goths do? . I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. I've never heard of it, but it sounds cool! For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. Is it just me or does that scream slut? Sorry if I'm wrong. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining (How can it be snowing and raining?!) so there was no sun (Well OBVIOUSLY!), which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them Aren't you such a caring, kind person?

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly. Hang on, one second. Since when is Draco Malfoy SHY? That just doesn't happen! He is the most conceited annoying jerk that is HORRIBLE to Harry and…UGH! Just no.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. Oh, okay, bye!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? If you could call it that. Some people may say it's good, but you know, most people probably would have reported this story and moved on. PLZ tell me fangz! Such a cheesy joke.

A/N from LovingLizForever: Well, I hope you enjoyed the commentary from me there. I know it must have been hard to read through that uh…'story' but let's just hope that this author never returns to the site. Next up will be Lily's chapter; good luck!

Please review! XD

LovingLizForever


End file.
